Outlaw Knights of the Republic
by Aquain's Princess
Summary: Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze all find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place when Jedi Knights Priscilla Helon and Alear Hahan, announce that they are leaving the Jedi Order due to the Code.
1. Chapter 1

**Outlaw Knights of the Republic**

By

Aquain's Princess

and

Giant Mammoth

Synopsis:

Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze all find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place when Jedi Knights Priscilla Helon and Alear Hahan, announce that they are leaving the Jedi Order and forming their own order, where Jedi will not be forbidden attachments, and will continue to work as the peace keepers of the Republic.

Disclaimer:

All Star Wars Characters are property of LUCAS ARTS FILM ETC. Original Characters are the property of their respective owners : Priscilla Helon- Aquain's Princess, Alear Hahan- Giant Mammoth. WE are making no profit from this venture. Reviews are welcome, Flames will result in a Force Choke and your being tossed into the fires of Mustafar.

============ Chapter One: Tidal Shift=============

**=Mandalore=**

Obi Wan twitched in his seat as his shuttle started its descent towards Mandalore, after Padawan Tano had informed the council the council of the latest attempt on Duchess Satine he had boarded the next ship headed for Mandalore to see for himself that she was alright.

On the main landing platform, several Mandalorian guards waited for the Jedi Master's Shuttle to finish its landing and when the hatch opened they moved to parade ground stance.

Obi Wan sighed a bit at the whole show. "This isn't necessary." he began as the group started marching towards the capital building.

The guards merely ignored his words and silently led him into the Capital Building and up to the Duchess's ruling chamber where said Duchess awaited the arrival of the Jedi Master.

As he entered the ruling chamber Obi Wan moved towards the center of the chamber to wait for Satine.

Satine entered from the side door, dressed for once not in her finery but in what could be considered 'casual wear' "Obi" she greeted him glancing around the chamber, empty of all but for him. "I... why are you here?" Satine crossed the distance easily.

Obi Wan bowed slightly and smiled at Satine. "I came once Padawan Tano informed the council of the latest attempt on your life I left the council chambers and came right here."

"And the council? What have they said about your … departure?" Satine asked softly moving towards the window where the city scape was clearly visable. "I am sure they would not be happy about your running to my side." Her vocal volume lowered as she finished speaking.

Obi Wan shrugged. "I assume they are not happy with my decision, but I would make the same decision over again Duchess."

"Really? So how long are you here for Obi? A day? A week? Until you can no longer bear your absence from your 'warrior' job?"

Obi Wan sighed as he looked at Satine. "What if... What if I asked you to come away with me Satine?"

She turned "You? Ask me? To leave? My people? What of you? Could you walk away Obi-Wan? From your life? From your friends? Your padawan?"

Obi Wan frowned, but moved towards Satine. "I would not be here asking you if I had not thought deeply about this."

"They will strip you of your position. You could loose your ability with the force... they could strip it from you!" Satine moved so she faced him fully. "Obi, they would take what you are from you!"

"I know. I also told you I would leave the order all those years ago had you asked." his shoulders slumped for a moment. "I am not sure Satine that I agree anymore with some of the orders ideals."

She frowned. "Obi-Wan" She whispered softly. "I can't ask you to put that aside not for me..." though she wanted to, desperately. "Anakin, your former padawan will be the one to hunt you down you know. Will you put him through that? Put yourself through that?"

"Anakin would understand I am sure Satine." Obi Wan replied as he moved towards her slowly.

"Are you willing to risk your life on that? To risk his sanity?" She whispered her hands clenching spasmodically at her sides.

"I am not against talking to him about it, but I don't want to lose you Satine."

She moved into his arms and wrapped her own around him. "I don't want to loose you either Obi-Wan" she whispered into his chest.

Obi Wan wrapped his arms around Satine and held her close. "So you will accompany me back to Coruscant then?"

Satine nodded. "Yes. And I will stand with you in the Council chambers." she promised softly.

**=Coruscant=**

Of course Obi-Wan's departure for Mandalore, had not gone unnoticed by those in the Jedi Order. And while some were looking to make an example for all the wrong reasons, two were very interested in the fact that Obi-Wan was visiting a woman, a politician no less. The two had watched the shuttle depart and had spent several hours in hot debate over the subject, knowing that deep within the Jedi Council, the same debate was going on.

Jedi Knights Alear Hahan and Priscilla Helon were of the same age as Anakin Skywalker and their masters had long ago, severed the Master/Padawan connection, Priscilla's had even died in the war at the hand of Grievous. So the two, long time friends and Allies, had been paired up often within the Republic Fleet and were among those considered, by the Jedi Council, as too close for their own good.

Priscilla had always had the opinion that the Jedi Order was rather stifling but like most Jedi, she had no home to go to if she was to leave the order. And it had often been a bone of contention between herself and her Master Li'rth Kirith. It had been the cause of many arguments though the Jedi Knight had never made any move that would have gotten her kicked out of the order. Her abilities were rare enough that she supposed Master Windu had often stepped in to stop her expulsion. For to have a Jedi with the natural talent in the Force ability to Cloak one's presence was an important addition to the Jedi Order. Priscilla could use the Force to photo-kinetically bend light and sound waves around herself and others/objects as required. Her master had tried hard to teach her but without the natural ability herself, Priscilla had been left to develop the talent on her own. Along with other thoughts and considerations. It had bee this lone practicing which had led her to form the bonds of friendship with Alear.

Pris as she was known, she now stood on one of the towers of the Temple over looking the city scape. The wind whipped her black hair, and tore at her robes as she watched the sun set on the distant horizon. "Its getting closer Alear" She spoke softly. "The force is reaching out... time is growing closer to when we must make our choice. Stay or go... stay and be dutiful little Jedi. Or Go and be ourselves and fight this war properly."

Alear stood behind Pris and sighed. "I know Pris, I don't know what you expect from me?" he asked. Even though Alear had known Pris for years now he was never quite sure what she wanted from him. One minute he would be holding her after a rough mission or the death of her master and the next he was at arms length. It did little good that he was a unique Jedi like Pris, where she had the ability to cloak herself, Alear absorbed energy from around him and it would elevate the levels of his power.

"Do you remember when we were younger, Padawans and they said we had to stop spending time in each other's quarters.. ? And we agreed not to speak of … our feelings?"

"I remember Pris. I also remember how one moment I was comforting you and the next day you were pushing me away."

"Because... Master Yoda came to me. He told me a lot of things Alear. It was not the right time for our feelings to come to the fore. But now, with Obi-Wan Kenobi leaving to go to Mandalore.. to be with... it is obvious... the Duchess Satine... I feel the order is preparing for change... maybe for worse.."

"Regardless of what Master Kenobi does Pris I doubt that the Order will ever truly change their ideals, but that does not mean that we have to agree with them." he sighed as he sat on the edge of the ledge.

Pris sat beside him. "So... why not form our own order?" she suggested somewhat sarcastically."I mean there are sure to be Jedi within the Order who are tired of the status quo. And if we do it right, we might be able to do it without affecting the war effort and we might even get a chance to divide the attention of the enemy."

"Pris you're suggesting a second split like the sith did centuries ago." Alear replied as he laid his hand next to hers.

"I know but I am not Sith Alear and you know it. I want the chance to be a Jedi and to live my life as I want. Is that so bad?"

"I don't know Pris, and I know you aren't Sith I just have tried to put the galaxy before myself, before what I feel for you, I wish I could give you an answer."

Pris nodded. "If Obi-Wan doesn't return within a standard Week... they will send someone after him. Most likely it will be Anakin. I want to speak to Obi-Wan.. the force pulls... and he is the catalyst."

Alear nodded. "True, but who knows what Anakin would do, he might side with Obi Wan."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Outlaw Knights of the Republic

By

Aquain's Princess

and

Giant Mammoth

**Synopsis:  
><strong>

Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze all find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place when Jedi Knights Priscilla Helon and Alear Hahan, announce that they are leaving the Jedi Order and forming their own order, where Jedi will not be forbidden attachments, and will continue to work as the peace keepers of the Republic.

**Disclaimer:**

All Star Wars Characters are property of LUCAS ARTS FILM ETC. Original Characters are the property of their respective owners : Priscilla Helon- Aquain's Princess, Alear Hahan- Giant Mammoth. WE are making no profit from this venture. Reviews are welcome, Flames will result in a Force Choke and your being tossed into the fires of Mustafar.

**==========Chapter Two: Issues Rising as the Sun Rises==========**

**====Coruscant ====**

At 500 Republica, Anakin Skywalker was rolling out of bed after an illicit night with his wife Padme. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face with his organic hand.

"Whats wrong Ani?" Padme's sleepy voice drifted from her side of the bed.

"I am just concerned over Obi-Wan" Anakin admitted. "He left for Mandalore so abruptly. And the Council is in a bit of an uproar over everything."

"Satine was almost killed Ani. And if Obi-Wan is as close to her as you say..." She trailed off. "You don't think he would go against the code do you? Like... we did?"

"I do not know. Obi-Wan has always been the steadfast one. I have never seen him do anything rash without considering the possibilities." Anakin replied,stood up and moved to look out the window. "If he has a plan, he didn't share it with me." He added ruefully.

"Come back to bed Ani. Obi-Wan will be fine and you always leave too soon" She held out her hands to him. "Come back to bed Ani."

With a smile, Anakin turned back to his wife and went into her arms in the predawn light.

**==========Jedi Temple Council Chamber=========**

Yoda sat looking at the other members of the council as they started to discuss Obi Wan's actions. "Pose a dilemma this does. Our code sacred has been though out of touch could it be?"

Mace Windu looked over at Yoda. "That is not even a remote issue the fact that Obi Wan went without express council approval is he should have known better then to run off as Anakin has before."

Yoda frowned at that as he thought for a moment. "True that may be, acted out of love Obi Wan did, lost sight of this we have perhaps."

Stass Allie tilted her head towards Yoda. "Maybe we have but the Code has been apart of us for centuries. We can not change it for one person Master. It is against our laws."

Eeth Koth commented from the side. "We have had many wish to change the Code to allow for attachments, some even now push against the restrictions of it."

Stass snorted "You speak of Knight Helon. She is worse than Skywalker when it comes to discipline and following orders."

"You speak from hearing her past master's words. A close bond between them there was not which was through no fault of Priscilla's but through her Late Master's." Mace commented. "I have seen her in action. She does as she must. As does her teammate Alear."

"Yet she pushes the boundaries of the Code."

"Spoke to her I did. Years ago. Friends they are nothing more" Replied Yoda from his seat.

"Like Obi-Wan and the Duchess Satine?" Commented Stass.

"No not what their relationship is." Yoda said softly.

**=========Galactic Senate, Supreme Chancellor's Office========**

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was also aware of the growing concern within the Jedi Council and the surprise departure of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was not expected. But he was not one to look such prosperous events in the mouth. He immediately put in a call. A sith attack would distract the Jedi at this time.

Across several sectors, Sith Lord Dooku received the orders and chose to launch the attack on a clone supply ship. And Grievous launched his own attacks on several other supply lines.

**============Alear's Chambers Coruscant==============**

Alear sat cross legged just in meditation as he went over his earlier conversation with Pris in his head. He had known her for years even before they had been separated from their masters. He made no effort to deny that he had feelings for Pris that had slowly started forming since the first time their masters had paired them on a mission to infiltrate the droid factory on Olanet and determine if it was active or not. During this mission they were discovered just before they could reach the factory by a group of B-1 battle droids, that had stumbled upon them quite literally. During the battle Alear absorbed a blaster bolt meant for Pris and was able to absorb the energy from the bolt and use it to increase the power of his force push and jump, even though his hand would need medical attention it was not as bad as expected though he was kept in a medbay for several days for observation. Once he was released from the medical bay Alear's Master DeWynter chewed him out for being reckless in his actions, but praised him in his attempt to save another's life. At the time Alear had tried to understand his master's actions, and why Pris had not visited him. Later he would come to understand his master, but he never accepted it. With Pris it was easy to believe that she was on another mission with her Master but he wasn't sure if it was that, or if it was that she couldn't face him at that time.

**===Priscilla's Quarters, Jedi Temple===**

Contemplation, Meditation, Be at one with the force. All those words had been drilled into Priscilla from the day she had come to the Temple as a babe. And after 19 years, she realized that it was one's connection to the force that should guide you not the collective hive of opinions of the Jedi Council. And the with force's guidance, she had meditated on the question of attachments within the Jedi order. The order forced attachments through padawan and master, yet they were instructed to sever these as soon as possible. For some, the attachment never vanished, and it helped them become stronger. Maybe as the force was saying to her, it was time for change.. time for the Jedi to become more in tune with the people, less secular. Sighing Priscilla stood from her meditative pose as she came to the conclusion which would sever her ties with the Jedi order. It was time someone made a stand within the order, and she was going to be that person. Times were changing, and the order would have to change or it would stagnate and die.

**=====Mandalore=====**

Satine and Obi-wan had spent the night in each other's arms, locked away from the prying eyes of her court and the galaxy. Satine shifted against the warm body of her lover and a small smile flitted across her lips.

Obi Wan awoke slowly to the feel of a warm weight pressed against him and smiled slowly. "Good morning Duchess."

"Good Morning Master Jedi." she smiled. "Trust you slept well?"

His smile was languid as he leaned over to kiss her. "I most certainly did my duchess and, you?"

Leaning up to kiss him back she smiled. "Indeed I did. Most comfortable, even more than I believed"

He chuckled. "And here I never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Like wise" Satine replied softly. "So.. this morning should we go to Coruscant?" She asked softly,

Obi Wan shrugged. "To be honest I am not sure I want to, but I suppose we must."

"they will want to talk to you." She whispered as she snuggled against him. "Maybe you should speak to Anakin first though..."

"That is an idea, and perhaps you should talk to Padme since this could backfire on you as well, and I do not want to harm your position."

"Maybe" She whispered. "I will contact her." She paused. "They are rather close aren't they?"

"Yes they are more than I would have expected." he replied as he paused to think for a moment.

Satine stretched and shifted against him slightly. "We should get moving. Coruscant is waiting" she sounded like she wanted it to vanish into the void.

Obi Wan smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "I suppose we should, but I must say I don't quite want to get out of this bed."

"Same" Satine whispered. "Five more minutes won't hurt" She smiled up at him.

Obi Wan chuckled. "True, and there is always your quarters on the Coronet."

"Why Master Kenobi, I am shocked. Since when did you turn into such a gallant?" Satine teased. "I don't remember that when were running for our lives" 

"You never asked My Duchess, besides I was more concerned with keeping you alive then bedding you."

"Probably would have been just as fun" Satine grinned and stretched again. "So... five more minutes?"

**===== Coruscant, 400 Tiriial Avenue=====**

In a luxurious apartment in the heights of Coruscant, several wealthy citizens of the republic gathered for a very private meeting. Years ago, several people met to discuss the Jedi. They had one thing in common. Their children had been taken to the temple for training. They had lost all contact with their children due to the Jedi and no amount of money or political clout could change that. But one, was the Ambassador for Stewjon, and he knew his brother had just stirred up a massive gundark nest. Owen Kenobi, second son, was not as his brother, force sensitive, but his parents had been just as proud... though they had fought against Obi-Wan being removed from his home, a fight, like many now gathered, had lost.

He stood before the group of Senators, Merchants, company owners. And spoke. "Today through the Senate rippled the news that General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi master, left the planet without Council approval. His destination, Madalore." 

A Merchant named Chong from the Corellia system stood slowly. "So what does that matter to us where that jedi went."

"Because sources say, that he went against the Code, against orders and against the council." Owen replied.

"So do you truly think that, that will change anything for any of us?" Chong spat.

"It will, if the rumours spreading through the Jedi Temple are anything to go by." Owen held up a holo image. "This is Priscilla Helon, Jedi Knight, Powers, standard for most Jedi but for one thing, She can bend the force to make herself totally invisible. She is also the one Jedi, known to chafe against the Code, more so than any other. It is said, she is about to break from the order, and whats more, she will take several Jedi with her. Among them, it is believed, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But not only that... they have no where to go once they leave. I believe the Order is changing. This could be our chance. Our chance to get our families back together. "

"Or it could blow up in our face, I am not sure it is a risk we should take."

"So you want to sit around until there is nothing we can do?" Asked Sasha from Alderaan. Her family was one of the more wealthy on Alderaan and she wasn't happy that her two younger brothers were taken by the Jedi. "We might not get another chance like this."

Another merchant this time from Ord Mantell stepped up. "Perhaps there is little we can do, but what do you suggest, cause there are thousands of jedi, even if a few breakaway the majority will stay with the code."

"Maybe, but we can help them... build their own." Sasha said softly.

"True, but such a move would be against the Senate and against the Jedi Order... we would have a major challenge." Replied T'iam from Naboo.

"We would have to be anonymous." countered Char from Ansion.

Owen smiled. "Sounds like an idea... Sasha.. what would we need to help them?"

Sasha sat for a moment. "They would need a place to live. The Jedi order severs connections rather harshly. No money and no lightsabre. They basically cut them loose with nothing but the clothes on their backs. We would as Char stated, be Anonymous. And would have to be able to connect with them to let them know."

T'iam nodded. "Owen.. your brother.. have you contact with him?"

"No. Not since we were children. Since his master died, Obi-wan has not been allowed to come home." Owen replied.

"So you could contact him if he did leave?"

"That defeats the whole anonymous thing." Char replied.

"True" T'iam sighed. "But it would be a link we could use."

Chong who was shaking his head spoke up. "We could have a note passed to Senator Amidala she is close to the Duchess of Mandalore, perhaps that would work.

"Good point." Sasha nodded. "Owen can you do that?"

"I can try, when the Senate next seats.. though of Priscilla Helon jumps, as my sources say she is about to, we might be running out of time. We need to have a plan in place and a place for them to go." Owen replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outlaw Knights of the Republic**

By

Aquain's Princess

and

Giant Mammoth

**Synopsis:  
><strong>

Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze all find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place when Jedi Knights Priscilla Helon and Alear Hahan, announce that they are leaving the Jedi Order and forming their own order, where Jedi will not be forbidden attachments, and will continue to work as the peace keepers of the Republic.

**Disclaimer:**

All Star Wars Characters are property of LUCAS ARTS FILM ETC. Original Characters are the property of their respective owners : Priscilla Helon- Aquain's Princess, Alear Hahan- Giant Mammoth. WE are making no profit from this venture. Reviews are welcome, Flames will result in a Force Choke and your being tossed into the fires of Mustafar.

**==========Chapter Three: Confrontation==========**

As the Coronet arrived on Coruscant Anakin paced nervously waiting for his master to return from his unexpected holiday. He had teased Obi Wan before about Satine being his girlfriend, but hadn't really expected this from his master, whom always seemed to have his eye on the ball no matter what the situation.

Satine noted the presence of the Jedi at the landing pad as the Coronet landed. "Your friend awaits us" she said softly.

Obi Wan sighed. "It figures that Anakin would know exactly where to find me up on my return."

"Is he that close to you Obi-Wan.. should I be concerned?" Satine teased as she finished dressing in her casual clothing.

Obi Wan chuckled. "He is my student Satine and you know that, I would have thought that the past few nights would have proven how I feel about you."

Laughing Satine merely moved past him to the hatch. "Come on Brave Jedi. Lets go face the music."

Obi Wan nodded. "Might as well." he said as he led her from the Coronet.

Anakin smiled when he saw the two of them. "It is a pleasure to see you again Duchess."

"Ah Jedi Knight Skywalker, such a pleasure. What brings you to our landing pad?" Satine gave a polite smile which hid her amusement. "I see you are here alone? I take it they don't see Obi-Wan as a threat to bring in with shackles?"

Anakin shook his head. "No I was just curious as to what is going on between the two of you."

Satine looked at him and tilted her head. "I could ask you the same question about your friendship with Senator Amidala."

Anakin chuckled lightly. "Padme and I are close friends Duchess."

"As are Obi-Wan and myself." She smirked "Beyond that, it none of your business."

"I do hope that, you do not intend to say that to the council, though I agree that our private lives are our own to do with as we wish."

"Sometimes I think the council needs to keep their noses out of things. After all, they send Jedi to die.. they should respect the choices they make."

Anakin shrugged. "We go where we are needed, and we aren't sent to die, we go to try to help others, but that is not an issue for here."

"Oh? Then what is the issue Jedi Skywalker?" Satine asked carefully scanning the area with her gaze as her bodyguards moved out to take up watch positions.

"That is up to the council to say I can not speak for them Duchess."

Satine nodded. She glanced at Obi-Wan. "Should we head right there or let them stew a bit more General Kenobi?"

Obi Wan sighed, and then straightened his shoulders. "I should probably report to the council immediately Duchess."

"Very well, Let us go and see what doth trouble their minds Master Kenobi before they bore me to tears" Satine mock yawned. "I promise you, if Master Windu wags his finger at me, he might just loose it"

Obi Wan turned to lead the way as Anakin held back a smirk, he wasn't sure that the council would let her in with Master Kenobi since they were a bit cloistered.

Satine was not about to allow them to stop her though, she was determined as she boarded the shuttle to the Jedi Temple with her guards and the two Jedi.

**==== Jedi temple====**

Priscilla stood in silence outside the Jedi Council Chamber. She knew that Obi-Wan was coming here. She had felt his return to the Capital and had prepared her words carefully. She waited and watched as time passed and she could feel both Obi-Wan and Anakin coming closer. She dropped into a meditative pose on the floor to wait a bit more.

Obi Wan looked over at Anakin, then Satine as they approached Priscilla. Obi Wan cocked his head. "Jedi Helon what are you doing here?"

Smoothly Pris rose to her feet and bowed politely. "Master Kenobi, the force has sent me here to make sure you are not vilified by the council. Instead, I would ask that the three of you wait here, while I speak to them."

Obi Wan stared at her. "Oh no you don't my actions are my own Jedi Helon. I made my decision and I must accept the consequences."

Priscilla merely smiled. "Your actions are not wrong Master Kenobi. But please, allow me to clarify. The Jedi Code once allowed for such attachments. It is my belief that the Jedi can still be Jedi with attachments and the force agrees with me. Our severing of attachments has allowed for the Sith to breed and the Dark side to grow strong." She calmly faced the group. "It is through our desire for attachments that the Sith work to gain our Jedi to their side. They allow such things, jealousy, greed for such affection, it is true it leads to the dark side. And they prey on our love and desires for such thing to bring about the downfall of the Jedi order. It is for this reason, that I wish to speak to the council. Both of you are too high profile that if they were to throw you out, it would hurt the Jedi order more than help it. Thus, someone like myself, who isn't as high profile would make a suitable scapegoat, that if I was expelled it would not shock too many people. And would make them go easier on you if someone else is willing to take the risk" She unhooked her lightsaber, and looked down at it. She had built the Adegan Silver bladed weapon many years ago. "I won't give up my lightsaber though, I know that doing so will lead to my death at the hands of the sith."

Obi Wan and Anakin both objected. "The loss of any Jedi weakens us Jedi Helon, attachments or not, besides what would Jedi Hahan, say you are close to him no?" Anakin held back a smirk at that the senate gossip as Padme told him focused on two Jedi as of late, whom seemed to be destined for one another.

"Jedi Hahan makes his own choices as I make mine. I ask no one to take the risk with me." Priscilla replied. "The future of the Jedi hangs in the balance. The Sith Lord's reveal is not far off, and the tangents will be even more tangled."

Anakin sighed. "So what if the Sith Lord reveal is not far off? You' re going to live without a friend?"

Pris's gaze locked on his. "As you would?" she shot back. "Alear is my life and I admit it openly. If all Jedi were so honest, the dark side would have nowhere to hide."

Obi Wan looked at Pris for a moment. "Does Jedi Hahan know this? Do you think he would not object to you risking so much alone?"

"It's mine to risk" She said softly and turned to the doors. "And after they have vented their spleen on me, your chat with them will hopefully be less tumultuous."

Obi Wan shook his head, and in that instance the doors to the council opened, and through them exited Alear. He took one look at the group and with a small smile said. "It is done."

And Priscilla scowled. "I really hate you some days" she said softly. She stepped forward. "what did you do Alear?"

"What needed to be done Pris." Alear said simply.

Pris bit back a growl. And pushed past him. "It was not your job to do this Alear." She moved to the council doors, and entered them.

**======Outside the council chambers====**

Satine looked after her, "Okay... that didn't go well did it?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, though it is an interesting twist I must say."

Obi-Wan merely frowned and stood back and looked at Alear. "And what did you say to the Council Jedi Hahan?"

Alear turned to Obi Wan. "I told them the truth, as to how I see Pris, and to the problems that I see with the order."

"And?" Satine asked. "What did they say?" She was curious to find out if the council had taken the hard tack with Alear or if they had gone easy.

"They suspected as much and I have been removed, but at lease I was not barred from the force or had my light sabre removed."

"And they will do the same to Jedi Helon?" Satine asked softly. She looked at Obi-Wan. "To bar a Jedi from the force sounds barbaric..."

Obi Wan looked over at Satine and shrugged. "Jedi Helon is rather thick headed and does not know when to back down."

Satine frowned. "And if she doesn't back down? What will they do to her? Expel her like they have done with this young Jedi here?"

Obi Wan shrugged "it is hard to say they might, I am not sure."

**======Inside the Council Chambers======**

Priscilla Helon halted in front of the assembled council members and looked around the group. "Masters" she said softly.

Yoda nodded to her. "Jedi Helon, On your mind what is?"

"Masters of the Jedi Order. I have something to say that will probably not shock you all. But it needs to be said."

Mace Windu nodded. "Go Ahead Jedi Helon."

Taking a deep breath, Priscilla began. "The Jedi Code once allowed for such attachments. It is my belief that the Jedi can still be Jedi with attachments and the force agrees with me. Our severing of attachments has allowed for the Sith to breed and the Dark side to grow strong. It is through our desire for attachments that the Sith work to gain our Jedi to their side. They allow such things, jealousy, greed for such affection, it is true it leads to the dark side. And they prey on our love and desires for such thing to bring about the downfall of the Jedi order. The future of the Jedi hangs in the balance. The Sith Lord's reveal is not far off, and the tangents will be even more tangled."

Yoda looked at Pris. "Jedi Helon correct though you may be, but the code we follow a purpose serves."

"Does it?" She asked softly. "How many Jedi Knights have we lost to the dark side? How many leave because despite their talent with the force they have their connections that they cannot sever. How many are out there who could have been of great use to us but are not even allowed to use the force? Our numbers dwindle every day in this war and you seem content to allow those who could fight to leave. Yes I figure that is why Jedi Hahan was in here before, and I know my connection to him is as strong as his to me."

Mace Windu looked at Pris. "Jedi Hahan was in here protecting you from yourself as he has been for a long while. Whether it be from separatists or your rash actions."

Pris had to hold back her smirk. "Master Windu, have you been drinking the same alcohol that my late Master indulged in? My Rash Actions have saved my clone troops many times and my ability has been used many times by myself and when ordered by yourself and the other masters within this chamber."

Yoda smiled. "Jedi Helon many died under your command no? And was Jedi Hahan injured protecting you?"

"when we were 15." Pris replied "And I would put it to you Master Yoda, that had our Masters had better judgement, they would not have sent us alone without any back up on that mission."

"It was a covert mission and if memory serves you were discovered, because your guard was down." Replied Master Windu.

Priscilla merely smirked now. "I so love how Master's cover their collective asses. Let me make this clear masters. Your observance of the outdated Code will lead to the end of your order. I will be leaving the order and be offering those who wish to come with me, a chance to live as Jedi under a new revamped code. Now how many do you think you will lose? 5?25?50?75? Can you and the war effort afford that?" She pulled her old Padawan's braid from her pocket and tossed it to the floor before them. "I Priscilla Helon, do thus sever my ties with the Jedi Council in its present form."


	4. Chapter 4

**Outlaw Knights of the Republic**

By

Aquain's Princess

and

Giant Mammoth

**Synopsis:  
><strong>

Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze all find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place when Jedi Knights Priscilla Helon and Alear Hahan, announce that they are leaving the Jedi Order and forming their own order, where Jedi will not be forbidden attachments, and will continue to work as the peace keepers of the Republic.

**Disclaimer:**

All Star Wars Characters are property of LUCAS ARTS FILM ETC. Original Characters are the property of their respective owners : Priscilla Helon- Aquain's Princess, Alear Hahan- Giant Mammoth. WE are making no profit from this venture. Reviews are welcome, Flames will result in a Force Choke and your being tossed into the fires of Mustafar.

Author Notes:

XxFallenJedixX: Thank you for your review. We hope the following chapters hold up to your expectations

Ameliaxox: Thank you for your review. As above we hope that the following Chapters hold up to your expectations . As for the whole thing on attachments is my POV on the whole Jedi code in general. Gad you are enjoying it

**===========Chapter 4: Information and Conversations=========== **

**======Inside the Council Chambers======**

Yoda shook his head slowly. "Rash you be Jedi Helon, time this council needs as do you."

"I have spent enough time Master Yoda." Priscilla replied. "And without Alear to hold me here, there is nothing for me in this order. And soon you will find yourselves tested when a Jedi Master enters these chambers, how will you respond to him? Like Windu? With sarcasm and scorn? Or will you answer him with understanding and compassion? Or with fire and brimstone? Your order has lost two Jedi already today Master Yoda, will you loose another or another two and gain the disdain of a senator or two at the same time?"

Yoda sighed. "Jedi Helon if you must go, but know this, as Jedi Hahan was told here this order will be for you, when us you need."

"I will keep that in mind Master Yoda, your friendship and advice I have never doubted or mistrusted" Priscilla bowed and turned to go when a voice interrupted her.

"Your lightsaber Miss Helon. Leave it here" Stass Allie stood to take the saber from the now former Jedi knight."

Yoda shook his head once more. "In this matter better to do as we did with Jedi Hahan."

"I disagree Master Yoda" Stass Allie stood firm. "Miss Helon has disrespected the order once too often. She does not deserve the same consideration."

"I will NOT surrender my Lightsaber. I built it. It is MINE not yours!"Priscilla replied stressing the words.

"You will" replied the Jedi Master as she drew her own. "One way or the other"

"The Dark Side adepts called, they want Master Stass Allie to clock in" Priscilla taunted and moved to the door, her gaze on the Jedi Master.

Mace Windu frowned before he responded. "Let her go with it, though she is rash and her disrespect is evident, I do not want her to be a target for Dooku or Grievous."

"No but Master Stass Allie would" replied Priscilla calmly. "Makes me wonder how many others she will send to their deaths when they follow suit."

Yoda frowned. "Jedi Helon know not what you say do you, always act on instinct whether right or wrong, go now."

"With pleasure Master Yoda" She didn't bow and strode from the council room, her robes sliding off her shoulders she hit the exit, revealing a civilian outfit of black pants and a black jacket. "Good Bye Master Jedi."

**========== The Galactic Senate========**

Padme sat in her office in the Galactic senate, looking at the man before her in astonishment. "You want me to do what Owen Kenobi?" She could not believe her ears. This man was Anakin's Master's brother. And he wanted her to be a go between between an anonymous group and the Jedi known as Priscilla Helon, whom they believed was about to break away from the Jedi order.

Owen Kenobi smiled. "Senator Amidala I have never known you to be hard of hearing." he replied with a small bow of his head. "I am sure you can figure out an arrangement."

"I can." She admitted carefully. "And what shall I tell them?" Padme folded her hands on the table before her. "You want to help them, those that wish a life away from the code, but how will you help them?"

"A small group of associates are willing to finance them until the Senate is willing to see this new group as it does the Jedi." Owen said leaning forward his hands folded in front of him.

"Fund.,.. and house?"Padme asked softly, "For those that leave the order get nothing to live on or anything to get them housed."

"And yet the Jedi get everything they need without any issue so are they not supported by the Senate and the Republic."

"True but those who leave the order are not so fortunate as you know Owen" Padme sighed. "Not all know their family roots or have friends willing to support them"

"True and that is a problem, that I hope to remedy at least for those who follow Jedi Helon." Owen countered.

"I will see if I can get into contact with her." Padme said softly. "I am sure she will be easy to find"

Owen smiled. "I am sure she will Senator Amidala. Thank you for your time." 

**=========Outside the Jedi Council Chambers========**

Priscilla walked from the council chamber and looked at the group. "They still live" She said calmly. "If you wish to leave the order as well Master Kenobi, I'd like a moment to discuss your future with you. I have forseen a future for those who leave the Jedi Order, a future where we can maintain our abilities and be considered Jedi Knights, though without the restrictions within the Current Code."

Obi Wan shook his head slowly. "There are other matters that you need to address first Jedi Helon."

Priscilla merely raised her eyebrow. "I am sure there are Master Kenobi, but the Force will guide me as it has done since I was a child."

Anakin looked at Obi Wan and then at Priscilla. "Perhaps it is your heart that should guide you in this instance Jedi Helon."

"And will your heart guide you Anakin?" She asked softly moving to go past them. "I think some of us need to look deep within themselves, I am no longer a Jedi. I am Priscilla Helon, and that is all. My heart will guide me as the force does. I know my future... and I hope the future for everyone here is as bright."

Anakin chuckled. "We are talking about you Jedi Helon, not myself, I will go where the force leads me and so far I am needed here, you though need to go after someone."

Smiling Priscilla walked past the group. "Need? No. But I shall anyway."

Obi Wan shook his head slowly. "She knows not what she needs."

"Or Maybe she knows only too well." Satine said softly. "And she is waiting for him to make the first move?" Pausing she glanced at Anakin. "Perhaps we should give them some time before we continue the antagonisation?"

Anakin shrugged. "I would say he has made the first move and the second, if we count when he saved her, though perhaps you are right Senator."

Obi Wan shrugged. "Now is not the time to deal with it either, we have other more pressing issues." he said as he entered the councils chambers.

Satine sighed and fell into step beside him, stepping over the fallen Jedi robes of Priscilla Helon and cast her gaze around the council with no fear.

Anakin did not move as much as he would stand beside his Master it was not his place this time.

**======Inside the Council Chambers======**

Mace Windu stared at Obi Wan and Senator Kryze before speaking. "Senator these meetings are closed." he said sternly.

Satine calmly smiled. "Maybe Master Jedi, but I have a vested interest in these proceedings, so please do not think I am going to cower before you and run away."

Yoda once again sighed he felt as if he had been doing that quite a bit today. "You about these proceedings are Senator. Though more about actions Master Kenobi has taken"

"Then, correct it is Master Yoda that I am here for he did not undertake such actions alone." Satine replied with a pleasant smile.

Strass stood again. "You would allow this.. politician to interfere with our ways Masters?"

Yoda shook his head slowly. "No Master Strass, stay she may, but quiet she must be. Senator agree do you?"

"With conditions Master Yoda" Satine replied.

"You would enforce conditions on us?" Snapped Strass.

"Yes I would." Satine replied.

Master Windu looked at Satine. "And what would these conditions be Senator?"

"the conditions are as follows Master Windu. No slander, no name calling and NO, and I mean NO, derogatory comments from Master Strass towards either Obi or myself."

"Agreed it is." Yoda said before looking at Strass. "Start if you would Master Strass."

Strass looked like she had sucked a lemon. But she straightened. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Several days ago, you left Coruscant and went to Madalore without Council approval, and now you return with Senator Kryze in tow and rumour abounds about your activities, activities that have started to draw this order into disrepute. I and others would appreciate an explanation."

Obi Wan nodded slowly. "My actions are my own my concern for Senator Kryze, and my love for her drew me away and to her side. I followed the highest calling that I feel a Jedi can love, I have pushed away all attachments for the benefit of all as the order says we must, but for far to long I have not been grounded to something tangible it is something I fear that too many of us experience now."

Strass merely scowled. "So you would willing leave the order for this woman?" She could not believe her ears. "You would throw away your rank, your life and go and live as a pet with her?"

Satine shifted. "Obi-Wan is my life, He is not a Pet." She retorted.

Mace Windu glared at Satine, and then Strass. "Enough both of you."

Obi Wan sighed. "Master Strass, years ago I would have given up my place in this order. My feelings for Satine have not diminished in the time away from her."

Strass turned her back on Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon I hear in him. Defiance in the Council. It seems the pupil is not so far from the Master as we might have believed."

It took all of Satine's skill not to lunge at Strass for insulting Master Jinn and Obi-Wan in the same breath. Instead she reached out and linked her arm through Obi-Wan's.

Obi Wan smiled at Satine, and then looked at Strass. "Master Qui-Gon was a great Jedi as you know Master Strass, and he too saw the issues that I now do. If it is the will of this council I shall take my leave, but know this I still hold true to the what we have been trying to the peace that we have been trying to achieve."

Strass looked at Windu. "I have nothing more to say to him."

Master Windu looked from Yoda to Strass and then to Obi Wan. "Master Kenobi it is a sad day that we lose three Jedi if not more, but since you have broken the code we have no choice but to strip you of your rank and place in the order."

Obi Wan nodded slowly. "I understand Master Windu, and hold no ill feelings towards any of you."

Satine looked at Obi-Wan for a moment. And then said "Master Jedi, your order will always be welcome on Madalore... Master Strass however is banned from it for life. I find her attitude to be very dark and filled with anger and do not wish her to be near my people."

Yoda nodded gravely, and handed Obi Wan a data cube. "Master Kenobi, take this it may aid you in your future endeavours."

Obi Wan nodded and walked out of the council chamber with Satine.

**===== Alear's Quarters=====**

Priscilla had returned to her quarters and gathered her belongings before making her way down to Alear's and rapping on the door.

Alear sat cross legged wearing a pair of lounge pants in attempted meditation when he heard the knock at the door. "Come."

Pris opened the door and leaned against it. "You are meditating? You left the order Alear. They will want you to leave soon as possible." She dropped her bag of possessions at her feet.

Alear opened his eyes slowly to look at Pris. "Yes they will, but I wanted to get a bit of a grip on things, it is not like we have a place to go, besides I was thinking about some things which I needed to sort out."

Priscilla nodded. "I have enough credits to get a room in the lower city" She admitted. "Its basically what they give you when you leave the order." Priscilla bent and picked up her bag. "I-if you want.. you can come with me." she suggested shyly.

Alear chuckled almost mirthlessly as he stood. "How long has it taken for you to suggest that?"

"A long time" Priscilla replied softly. "Are you going to come with me or not Alear?"

"That is all too true Pris, I need to know why should I go with you?"

Again her bag dropped to the floor. "For years Alear, we have denied feelings, I would like the chance to explore those feelings with you... I believe they are pure and they are real."

Alear's shoulders slumped. "Pris don't please don't tell me about feelings I have carried that burden for far too long. Though my feelings for you remain, I am still not sure if I want to risk my heart again."

Priscilla stepped forward. "I am risking my heart as well Alear." She whispered. "I could break mine no more than I could willingly break yours."

Alear looked at Priscilla for a moment. "I know Pris, but even I need some reassurance."

Taking her courage Priscilla stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Alear Hahan, for you I would give my life. Without you, I have no life." She touched his cheek. "I could no longer stop loving you then allow myself to leave without seeing you one more time."

Alear smiled slowly at her. "Just remember who said they loved the other first. Now what to do we must leave, but the lower city is not a solution that we can even consider."

"The force will guide us Alear. I have nowhere to go, my family on Naboo have long passed and even if they lived would not know me. We have friends within the order... and I have a few contacts within the private sector... work will be available..." She was stammering a lot.

Alear reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Pris relax let us see what we can work out with some of our contacts before we go to the lower city."

Priscilla nodded and touched his hand. "You are right as always Alear"

He chuckled. "Pris I am not always right, I dare say the force guides my mind, and I am a very lucky young man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Outlaw Knights of the Republic**

By

Aquain's Princess

and

Giant Mammoth

**Synopsis:  
><strong>

Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze all find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place when Jedi Knights Priscilla Helon and Alear Hahan, announce that they are leaving the Jedi Order and forming their own order, where Jedi will not be forbidden attachments, and will continue to work as the peace keepers of the Republic.

**Disclaimer:**

All Star Wars Characters are property of LUCAS ARTS FILM ETC. Original Characters are the property of their respective owners : Priscilla Helon- Aquain's Princess, Alear Hahan- Giant Mammoth. WE are making no profit from this venture. Reviews are welcome, Flames will result in a Force Choke and your being tossed into the fires of Mustafar.

**Author's Notes: ** the image on my profile is "Refuge's Light"

**sw1fan: ** Thank you for your kind review. I hope we continue to impress and not disappoint.

**AN2:** there will be several areas within the SW universe that this story will explore using cannon and myth to blend together. Please feel free to review for us!

**===========Chapter 5: The Future Beckons?===========**

**===== Outside the Jedi Council=====**

Satine took a breath when they exited the council chamber. "That went better than I thought it would... though Master Strass is not very nice"

Obi Wan smiled at her. "Yes she does have her issues doesn't she."

Anakin was leaning against the wall. "Well Master?" He asked carefully. "What happened?"

Obi Wan smiled softly at his old apprentice. "I am no longer your Master Anakin, nor am I a part of the order."

Anakin frowned. "Master I do not understand how they are forcing you to follow such outdated rules."

Satine smiled. "Indeed, but you follow them, do you not Jedi Skywalker?" She suspected not, and the way Priscilla had acted towards Anakin said that the former knight believed the same as she.

Anakin smiled. "My Master knows how much I have pushed the rules though to be honest I have not been completely forthcoming with my actions."

Satine smirked at that. "I believe I can guess where that is heading. Do you head within as well to confess your sins Jedi Skywalker?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "I dare say that Anakin will not speak before the council just yet, if only to protect that whom he holds most dear. Isn't that true Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "Master you know me too well, though I dare say please do not speak of this here."

Satine nodded. "Very well, I must head back to my ship... Obi-Wan.. will you accompany me?"

Obi Wan looked at Anakin and smiled. "I think I will stretch my legs Satine, I will meet you back at your ship in a bit perhaps then we will have news that will allow us to find a place away from the prying eyes of the senate."

Satine nodded and kissed his lips gently. "Take care beloved" She whispered.

Obi Wan smiled at Satine softly at the kiss. "And you my love."

With a smile she moved away, leaving the two men to talk.

Anakin looked at Obi Wan. "You have found a very nice thing Master."

Obi Wan smiled as they started walking. "That I have Anakin, as I suspect you have as well."

Anakin had the good grace to blush at that before speaking. "I hear that there is a place in the Western Sea Master, perhaps you and Senator Kryze should look into it."

Obi Wan nodded slowly. "Thank you Anakin I should get going now I have a rather long walk in front of me, and you well I dare say someone will be looking for you."

"If you mean my Padawan, then yes, I believe the conversations that are spiralling through the Temple are concerning her. If you require a lift, call Padme. She will know how to get there" Anakin clasped his Master on the shoulder. "May the force be with you Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said formally.

Obi Wan smiled at Anakin. "And you Master Skywalker, though I dare say that Ahsoka is not the only person you need to talk to."

"True that maybe, I don't think the council really wants to talk to me about the same things they did with you at anytime." Anakin replied cockily. "But maybe one day we shall see."

Obi Wan sighed with a smile as he started on his walk to Satine's ship. "You are far too cocky for your own good my friend."

Anakin watched him go, gave a glance at the doorway that was closed on the council, "Masters, I wonder at your wisdom." He said softly before heading off to find Ahsoka.

**=====At the Temple Entrance=====**

Padme's speeder pulled up at the Jedi Temple entrance and she climbed out and walked to the Jedi at the entrance. "Please inform Jedi Helon, that Senator Amidala of Naboo is here to speak with her."

The Jedi nodded and headed off to find Priscilla. He didn't get far before he spotted Helon and Hahan walking towards the exit. "Jedi Helon!" He called out.

"Ah Jedi Morit. It's just Priscilla now." Priscilla replied. "You'll hear soon enough but I have left the order."

"Ah... Senator Amidala is at the front entrance, looking to speak with you." Morit replied.

"Thank you Jedi Morit." Priscilla shifted her grip on her bag and looked at Alear. "I wonder what she wants... normally she asks for Anakin or Obi-Wan"

"There is only one way to find out Pris." Alear responded as he re-shouldered his bag and started off towards the entrance of the temple.

Priscilla nodded and kept pace beside him as they finally reached the Entrance and found the Senator waiting by her speeder.

Padme looked up. And bit her lip. "Oh that cannot be good" She said sadly. "You have left the order?" She asked softly stepping forward to greet them.

"Senator." Priscilla began formally.

"Priscilla.. how many years have we known each other. You never have to call me Senator.. and if you have left the order then it is even more important that you call me Padme."

Priscilla nodded. "Your friendship, Sen-Padme is always welcome... and yes, we have left the order."

Padme nodded. "Good. Then I have something to show you both." She waved to the speeder. "Normally I would wait to see if any more would follow you, but I trust Jedi Morit will be spreading the word so it is best if you follow me"

Alear frowned as he looked from Pris to Padme. "It is quite the coincidence that you arrive in our hour of need when we are leaving the Jedi order Senator."

"As Jedi Skywalker would say, 'The force guides all living beings' would you disagree Jedi Hahan?"Padme asked as she climbed into the speeder.

Alear smiled. "No I do not disagree, I just find the coincidence intriguing."

Priscilla climbed in beside Padme as Padme bantered with Alear. "Come Hahan, climb in and I will show you what I came here to show you."

Alear sighed, but tossed his bag in and climbed into the speeder. "Lead on Senator."

As the speeder lifted off Padme continued. "Earlier a person of some importance came to me, he gave me this." She handed the data chip to Pris with a reader.

Pris input the chip and a holograph of a floating city. "That's the Western sea" Priscilla said with confidence. "Here, on Coruscant."

"Yes. Its a newly completed development, owned by a group of people, and they are placing it at your disposal, yours and any Jedi that follow you from the order."

Alear nodded slowly. "At what cost Senator?"

"They believe that you and others like you should be seen as the Jedi. A Jedi Knight who lives by another code and they will finance and house you and your friends and encourage families to send their children to you for training. I believe they see your split as a better path for those graced with the force."

Alear frowned for a moment. "That is a generous gesture, but I fear that we will be beholden to them, which would make their interests ours, which I dare say is not a good thing."

"Perhaps, but they are all families of those who have lost family to the order in one way or another" Padme replied softly.

Alear nodded slowly. "And I assume they would want access to their family etc. Which I respect I just hope that their representative understands that our actions are our own."

"I believe he does." Padme smiled. "He is Owen Kenobi" She dropped the 'bombshell'.

Alear nodded slowly a bit shocked at the news. "Interesting, well I hope this place is worth the price of admission."

Padme smiled a bit more. "I believe it is. do not worry Alear, Owen and his friends merely want the code to change as you do. People like yourselves and Obi-Wan are seen by them as the future of the Jedi."

Alear chuckled. "Senator for me it was never about changing the code, or how we are seen, it was simply about following my heart, and doing what I knew was right."

"True but your departure forces the Jedi to either change with it, or stagnate." Padme replied. "and if the rumours of the dark side growing stronger are true..."

"You are well informed Padme" Priscilla stated softly as the Speeder sped out over the Western Sea now.

Alear nodded he suspected that Jedi Skywalker was the reason for how well informed the Senator was. "I doubt they will see holding to their ways as stagnation." he said as he looked out over the water.

"True" Padme whispered. "But maybe the light you both have shone, will guide others within the order to see the truth."

"How one sees things depends on their point of view Senator. As much as you see it as truth, some would call it folly. I simply call it doing what I must of for the woman I love."

"True, and it is that notion which will endear you to the public eye. Jedi must be aware of the public mood even if they wish not to be within it." Padme replied.

Priscilla closed her eyes for a moment. "Padme, the political ramifications..."

"Now you consider it?" Padme laughed. "Satine doesn't care it is obvious, and her position is more stable. But for you both, I think the ramifications will be a number of Jedi flocking to your banner. And possibly even the Senate."

Alear chuckled. "Senator I do thank you, and this does beat the lower city regardless, but I dare say that I do not think we deserve it, and Priscilla is right our place is still tenuous at best."

"for now it is." Padme replied. "I feel you will find that you will have more supporters than you believe. And with Owen in the senate backing you, you may find that the war effort might be shared between you and the order"

Alear frowned. "Regardless of our positions it would have to be there are far to few of us to fight this war."

"That maybe so, but if the senate backed you, where do you think the clones would go?" She asked sadly, she still wanted a peaceful solution.

"The clones would go where they were sent Senator, nothing would change that, those leading them might change, but there is no way of knowing for sure."

"While that is true, I wish they were not needed" Padme said as the speeder turned towards the large floating city. "There it is. They have called it 'Refuge's Light'."

Alear nodded. "A refuge when we needed it I dare say that is an apt name."

Priscilla couldn't believe her eyes. "Its... bigger than the temple."

"And a few ways in." Padme stated. "Only those with the clearance codes can land here. It is majorly protected. Owen insisted on it."

Alear nodded slowly. "And may I ask who has access Senator?"

"So far, the two of you, myself, Owen and Obi-Wan and Satine. If more come, and I believe they will, they will be added to the list." Padme replied softly.

Alear nodded. "Thank you Senator." he said as they circled the city.

"You are welcome Alear. Please call me Padme" Padme said softly. "There is a fully equipped Medical facility and plenty of garden area's for you all to relax in.

Alear nodded. "It sounds very nice Padme."

"It looks very nice" Priscilla said softly. "I... am having trouble believing this."

"Owen is there waiting for you." Padme said as they landed on one of the landing platforms. "He will explain everything."

Priscilla turned to the Senator. "Thank you Padme."

"It is my pleasure. I am just sorry that my search on Naboo brought no good news for you as this has."

"Naboo is my planet of birth. My parents probably have passed on by now or moved to another planet. You did all you could and I thank you for it." Priscilla smiled as a droid opened the door. "Though a door being opened by droids is going to take some getting used to." She gave a soft laugh.

Alear eyed the droids cautiously. "I agree with that Pris, though I dare wonder if we can remove them cause they can be easily reprogrammed."

Priscilla merely shrugged. "Thank you Padme for bringing us here." She said as she climbed out with her bag.

Alear grabbed his bag as he climbed out and moved to take Pris'. "Yes thank you Padme."

"You are both very welcome. Go, find Owen and take care. I will see you soon I am sure." Padme reprogrammed the speeder to take her back to the Jedi Temple. If there were more to come, she wanted to give them a place to stay.

As Padme sped off Alear looked at Pris. "So what do you think?"

"I do not know" Priscilla replied. "We seem to have landed on our feet."

"Yeah we have, and so far I can't complain, now let's go find Senator Kenobi." 

**===== Jedi Temple Refectory=====**

Word spread, like wildfire through the Jedi Temple. Two Jedi, had left the order, and Master Kenobi was to be expelled. Jedi were not encouraged to love as the two, it was said, did and Master Kenobi's relationship with the Duchess of Madalore was also not encouraged. It was several of the younger Jedi knights, who now stood and held stage within the refectory. And all around, arguments for and against the Jedi Code as it stood were bandied about.

Ahsoka sat in silence, watching as Padawan's and Knights argued the benefits of each. Master Kenobi was a sticking point with her. She liked the Duchess a lot and knew of the background. Would Master Skywalker leave with him? Would he follow the departing pair like so many here were saying they would? And if he did, where, would that leave her? A Padawan without a Master... it would be horrible.. embarrassing.

Anakin made his way through the halls looking for Ahsoka. He finally spotted her in the refectory, and moved to sit beside her. "Ok Snips what's on your mind?"

Ahsoka looked up at him and frowned for a moment. "They say Master Kenobi has been expelled from the order. And that Knights Hahan and Helon have left. Two very unqiue Jedi Master have left the order and one of the best Masters expelled. Is it true?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "It is true Snips. They each found love, Knights Hahan and Helon, with each other, and as you know Master Kenobi with Duchess Satine."

"Why? Attachments are forbidden Master. Surely they knew this. And how could they turn their backs on the Jedi?"Ahsoka asked softly.

Anakin frowned. "Attachments are forbidden because we must love all of the universe Snips, they felt that having someone to love was just as important as loving the rest of the universe, and they could not do one without the other anymore."

"Oh" She looked at her hands. "Do you think they will be ok?" She wasn't sure if she agreed or disagreed with it."

"Some, how I think they will all land on their feet Snips, and you know Master Kenobi, we'll hear from him again."

"And you Master?" Ahsoka asked boldly. "What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure Snips. For now I will follow the council and do what must be done."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Outlaw Knights of the Republic**

By

Aquain's Princess

and

Giant Mammoth

**Synopsis:  
><strong>

Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and Satine Kryze all find themselves caught between a rock and a hard place when Jedi Knights Priscilla Helon and Alear Hahan, announce that they are leaving the Jedi Order and forming their own order, where Jedi will not be forbidden attachments, and will continue to work as the peace keepers of the Republic.

**Disclaimer:**

All Star Wars Characters are property of LUCAS ARTS FILM ETC. Original Characters are the property of their respective owners : Priscilla Helon- Aquain's Princess, Alear Hahan- Giant Mammoth. WE are making no profit from this venture. Reviews are welcome, Flames will result in a Force Choke and your being tossed into the fires of Mustafar.

**Author's Notes:** The information on the Jedi Service Corps was taken from Wookiepedia verbatim. .com/wiki/Jedi_Service_Corps

.com/site/outlawknightsoftherepublic/

**===========Chapter 6: News at Light speed===========**

**"**_**Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order.**_**"**

**"**_**The Lost Twenty. And Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order.**_**"**

―**Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jocasta Nu**

**=====Chancellor Palpatine's Office=====**

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office waiting for word from Grievous and Dooku. He was so far pleased with the developments plaguing the Jedi. With Master Kenobi separated from Jedi Skywalker, his job of turning Skywalker would be much easier, as would Grievous or Dooku's job of eliminating Kenobi. As he waited an aid walked in with a report for him. "What is it Genevieve?"

"Chancellor, reports from the outer rim. Battles have happened and also a report from the Senate aide within the Jedi Temple." She handed over the paperwork.

Palpatine smiled at her. "Thank you Genevieve, now tell me what have you heard, I know you listen to the gossip within the senate."

Smiling the aide gave her additional report. "Senator Kenobi has been seen in Senator Amidala's office, and rumours are that he has something to do with the Jedi Temple happenings. He has also been seen meeting with members of a small group known as 'FFTC' otherwise known as Freedom From The Code. It is a group of families who's children were sent to the Jedi Temple and contact, as you know, with the younglings is forbidden."

Palpatine nodded slowly a smile coming to his face almost uncontrollably. "Nicely done Genevieve, I knew I could count on you to find out what is going on within the senate. Now gather all of the information you can on this FFTC, and if you feel so bold spread some rumors of your own, it matters not what they are, simply that they circulate."

"Of Course Chancellor" she bowed and smiled as she turned to the door. "I will have the information on your desk by morning"

Palpatine smiled. "Very good Genevieve I expect nothing less from you. Do whatever you must."

The aide left the office with a smile, she had things to do for her employer. 

**=======Outer Rim, Dooku's Flagship 'Revenge's Heart'=======**

**"**_**I have gone too far down the dark path ever to return.**_**"**

―**Dooku**

A droid walked up to Count Dooku and placed a tray of food beside his command chair. "Sir, we have a message from Coruscant for you." He moved to bring the hologram of Darth Sideous to the fore.

Dooku took the emitter and bowed his head to his Master. "What can I do for you my master?"

"I have information for you. The Jedi have expelled Kenobi from their order. He along with two others have left to follow personal attachments... more, it is said, will follow" Sideous answered his apprentice.

Dooku stroked his chin slowly in thought. "The two could be powerful allies Master, though Kenobi would have to be eliminated."

"If indeed they would turn. Word is that a new player has entered the arena. FFTC is a neutral group looking to give these Jedi and those who follow them connections with their families long lost."

"Do you wish me to aid you in turning the public against the Jedi through this rift between this new group and the order My Master?"

"Hmm an interesting thought that is, though within the senate I for-see pushing for the order. It will make the Jedi clean house as it were...feel free to sow what ever seeds you wish. The two Jedi are Alear Hahan, a Jedi adept at energy absorption and Priscilla Helon, the young Force Cloaker."

Dooku paused for a moment and then smiled. "As you wish My Master I shall do what I can to bring these two into the fold, and with them we shall gain powerful weapons."

"See that you do." was the last ominous warning as the hologram faded.

"I shall My Master." Dooku whispered as he looked at his meal all but uninterested as he lost himself in thought as to how he would achieve his mission.

**=======Jedi Temple=======**

_**"Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life."**_

―_**Qui-Gon Jinn**_

In the history of the Jedi Order, now only 23 Jedi have left the order. This of course did not include all those Padawans and Jedi Initiates that never were selected by Masters and were sent into the Jedi Service corps. The Jedi Service Corps is an alternative to serving in the more traditional capacity of the Jedi Knights. Because it was run by the Jedi Order, the members of the Service Corps were all considered Jedi, though many of its members had failed to pass their Initiate Trials and therefore could not proceed in training at the Jedi academy.

But for those 23 Jedi, 18 had turned to the dark side. And it was this statistic that was being bandied about by the Jedi gathering in halls and gardens of the temple. Some were willing to go, to leave the Jedi order and follow their comrades into a future which seemed more open than the code was currently. Some believed their duty to the Jedi order was more important than their personal arguments that flowed around the hallowed halls grew in volume and soon there were Jedi leaving their robes outside the Council Chambers.

All in all, 20 Jedi left the Order that night. And all would find refuge with those already at Refuge's Light.

**======The Senate=====**

**"**_**It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds.**_**"**

―**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Within the senate walls rumour and truth battled for supremacy. Mon Mothma sat in her office and listened with half an ear about the issues between the Jedi. It was not something they needed. "this is not good." She muttered to Senator Gram Bel Iblis.

"Maybe, or it might be the push senators need to help give the peace movement a chance." The senator from Corellia replied. "The two young Jedi are very important to the war effort, as is general Kenobi."

"Peace... it is something... the Jedi are meant to help us with." Mon Mothma replied.

"True but maybe these Jedi saw something we do not and maybe can help us." Gram murmured his thoughts.

"what are you saying?"

"Some senators will see the benefit of having Jedi not beholden to the Order under the command of the Senate."

Mothma knew this to be true.

Mean while Senator Burtoni of Kamino smiled as she passed Iblis and Mon Mothma. "Oh I don't know about the war effort slowing down, if anything the republic will need more clones to offset the losses that these Jedi defections will cause."

Mon merely gave her a brittle smile. "Maybe, or Maybe this will force the Senate to see that peace may just be a viable option."

Bail Organa stepped up and gave the senator from Kamino a mocking bow. "Senator, please excuse us, something has come up that needs the senator's attentions."

Senator Burtoni chuckled. "Enjoy your day Senators."

Mon merely nodded and then looked at Bail. "Lead on Bail, what is going on?" she asked as she stood, smoothing down her robes.

Bail nodded and lead Mon Mothma and Gram Bel Ibis away. "A fairly large shake up in the Jedi  
>order if my sources are correct."<p>

"What has happened Bail?" Asked Gram as he moved to his side. "has there been a death of the Grand masters?"

Bail shook his head slowly. "No Gram there has not been a death, but it apears that there is a rift within the Jedi."

Gram nodded. "Rumours have been rife. I take it two young Jedi have jumped as they say?"

Mon sighed "This is not good."

"No it is not, the separatists could use this rift to strike multiple systems and the republic would not be able to take it."

"The loss of more Jedi..."Gram frowned. "I can not believe the young Jedi would be so irresponsible."

Bail shook his head slowly. "I am not sure they are irresponsible Gram, I think that they have not been able to live with the code of the jedi it does take a toll."

Mon meanwhile paused. "We need to contact the rest of those who are our allies. The young jedi might be useful for the meantime."

Bail nodded. "I will see what I can find out, and perhaps I can set up a meeting."

"Lets hope they find somewhere safe though, the undercity is probably the only place they can afford with what the Jedi order hands out." Gram stated.

As Bail turned he nodded. "True hopefully they have friends in high places."

"But if they don't." Mon said softly, "They could vanish in the under city and never be found."

"Somehow I think they will find a way to survive. I will let you know when I have more information." Bail said as he left the two standing there.

Mon glanced at Gram. "I will start looking for our allies." She said.

Gram nodded "I will do the same." He had his own plans. He bowed and swept off down another hall.

**=====That night, on the Holonet=====**

_"This is Sal Hirria reporting from outside the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant. Today in an unprecedented event, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, known to the public as the Negotiator half of the Jedi's main duo, Kenobi and Skywalker, has been expelled from the Jedi Order for his relationship with the Duchess of Mandalor." _ The reporter, a human female paused in her words._ "The expulsion of Master Kenobi, follows the abrupt departure of two young Jedi Knights, known as Alear Hahan and Priscilla Helon, from the Jedi Order, under what has been rumoured as refusal to follow the Jedi Code where attachments are concerned. None of the above mentioned could be reached for comment, and the Jedi Order have issued the following statment, read earlier this evening by Jedi Knight Eric Mirit." _

**["The events that have been rumoured are none of the public's concern and the Jedi Order ask that you all respect the privacy of the Jedi Order and of those who have chosen to leave its hallowed insitution. Former Jedi Master Kenobi, has chosen a civilian life and it is our belief that his choice should be respected. That is all. Thank you"]**

_"As you can all see, the Jedi are as forthcoming as normal. Several Jedi were seen leaving the Temple without their robes, begging the questions as to why and if they were going to join the departed Jedi. More to come as this story develops."_

=====

**=======Refuge's Light, Coruscant, Western Sea=======**

Owen Kenobi paced slowly not at all happy to be waiting for the two Jedi whom he knew where finding their way to the main offices of the city which were easily found, so what was keeping the two of them.

Elsewhere in Refuge's Light Alear looked at Pris as they made their way through the floating structure towards where they had been informed that Owen Kenobi would be. "So what do you think so far?"

"If the Jedi Order could see this they would suspect us of having used the force for dark purposes." Priscilla replied as they neared the entrance. "He is impatient" she mused, sensing the emotions coming from Owen.

Alear frowned for a moment. "He's a senator of course he is impatient he isn't used to waiting at all. He is sort of like you." he teased as they continued down another long corridor bags on their shoulders.

Priscilla rolled her eyes and nudged him good natured. "I have thought long on something. Alear... we need to form our own order or we might not survive."

Alear frowned and shook his head slowly. "Pris we need to get ourselves sorted once we have accomplished that then we can talk about forming a new order. Hell there are many things that we need to discuss between ourselves."

She sighed. "I know. But things are moving now." She closed her eyes and whispered softly "The force cries out in pain."

"Pris the force may cry out, but we do not know why for all we know, it could be from something Dooku, or Grievous have done."

"It might be. Or it might be us." Pris whispered softly.

Alear nodded slowly. "Or it might be us, but we have no way of knowing without seeing reports from the front. As much as I want it to be us I want to be sure."

"Same" She replied. "Come on, lets go find Owen before he comes after us with his brothers lightsabre."

Alear chuckled. "Alright Pris lead on."

Pris took his hand shyly and they moved in silence towards where Owen waited.

Alear squeezed Pris' hand gently.

Meanwhile Owen Kenobi was beginning to get a bit anxious as to if and when the jedi would show up.

Rounding the last Corner, Pris nodded at Owen. "Senator Kenobi" She greeted him.

"Jedi's Helon, and Hahan." Owen said in way of greeting. "I am glad that you could make it."

"Thank you for your invitation" Priscilla replied. "We are not however Jedi any longer."

"Why is that because the Jedi Council say so, why do they get to say?"

"We left the order" Pris replied. "You can not be a Jedi unless you are a member of the order. A force user only."

Owen frowned. "That is a rather pathetic take on things. You are jedi as far as I am concerned."

"I never said it was the right take" Pris muttered.

Alear stood quietly, as Owen spoke again. "Regardless of their view this place is yours I simply hope that others will join you, that you will allow parents to see their children once more, and that you continue your fight for equality, and openness of the Jedi."

Pris looked at Alear. "You wish to reunite Jedi with their families?"

"I wish to reunite the families that were torn asunder by the Jedi's rules." Owen said as Alear smiled at Pris.

Priscilla took a breath. "And what if those who leave do not have family to reunite with?"

"They are welcome with you are they not, I would never say turn them away my dear." Owen said with a small smile.

Pris looked at Alear. "What do you think?" She asked softly

"To be honest I am not sure Pris, but I do not see another option at this time." Alear said softly.

Pris looked at Owen. "What else will you require of us and the Jedi that leave the order?"

"Just your service to the republic in this time of crisis my dear." Owen replied.

"We have been serving the republic since we were children Owen, it won't be much different then."

An aide walked up to them "forgive me Senator. But we have word more Jedi are leaving the order."

Alear was surprised at the sudden upheaval within the order, but he would not turn his back on those that followed in the footsteps of Pris and himself.

"How many?" Asked Owen

"twenty so far Senator. We have people meeting them. They should be here within the hour. Master Kenobi however has not taken us up on our offer."

"And Senator Amidala?"

"Has returned to her apartment at 500 Republica. She said will be in her office tomorrow if you wish to see her."

"Indeed." Owen looked at the two Jedi before him. "It is getting late, I will let you select your apartments. Feel free to settle in. And reprogram the droids as you see fit. I ask that you leave the permissions for myself, and Senator Amidala to come and go."

Alear nodded. "Thank you Senator Kenobi." He then turned to Pris. "Shall we?"

"Lead on." Priscilla softly. "Thank you Senator."

Owen nodded and headed off with his aide to greet the other new arrivals.


End file.
